A conventional electrically-heated clothes includes a plurality of electric heating wires which can be directly adhered or sewn to a main body of the electrically-heated clothes, or can first be fixed to an electric heating plate, after which the electric heating plate is fixed to the main body of the electrically-heated clothes. However, these fixing methods are not strong, so that the electric heating wires are easily loosened or displaced from the main body of the electrically-heated clothes, especially if the latter is cleaned.
A conventional light emitting clothes is provided in the market for safety or entertainment purposes. The conventional light emitting clothes includes a plurality of light emitting elements fixed to a main body thereof, and a plurality of conductive wires electrically connected to the light emitting elements. The light emitting elements and the conductive wires are usually fixed to the main body of the light emitting clothes using typical fixing methods, such as adhering or stitching. The conventional light emitting clothes similarly has the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional electrically-heated clothes.
In the medical field, a physiological signal measuring device is often used to monitor the physiological condition of a human body, and includes a plurality of measuring wires each of which has a sensing end. In use, the clothes of a to-be-monitored person must be removed first, after which the measuring wires are placed one by one on the body of the to-be-monitored person at positions to be monitored so as to obtain the required signals.
Use of an electrotherapy device is similar to that of the conventional physiological signal measuring device, that is, the conductive wires of the electrotherapy device are also placed one by one on the specific parts of the user's body for performing electrotherapy on said parts.